When a consumer conducts a transaction with a merchant, such as a transaction for goods and/or services, the consumer often has an opportunity to obtain a whole or partial refund of an amount paid for the transaction based on various circumstances (e.g., circumstances where products and/or services are non-compliant, defective, undesired, returned, and/or the like). The amount of time it takes for a refund to be processed, and for the refunded amount to be credited to the consumer, may vary.